Stolen Moment
by trekqueen
Summary: Everyone seems to have something going on leaving Rikku all by herself.
1. Simple Desire

**Author's Notes:** I came up with this short little drabble while writing another Aulu piece (will be posted eventually) and thought about what possibly was going on while everyone else was out having some fun besides Rikku.

**Stolen Moments**

Perched in her tree above the clearing, Rikku exhaled loudly as she rolled over to look below her. Kimahri had long since left with Yuna to the spring with Tidus not far behind. Lu and Auron were on watch and checking for fiends in the vicinity.

Rikku snorted loudly to herself, _Patrolling? Yea, right. More like playing nookie._

That left Wakka and herself alone at the camp. Letting her gaze fall on the sleeping blitzball player, Rikku could not help but feel a little dejected. She and Wakka had really been hitting it off after Rikku had joined as Yuna's guardian. It saddened her that Wakka had put up a wall between them since he realized at Lake Macalania she was an Al Bhed. She had not let it show and instead put up a defensive front of defiance.

Quietly letting herself land on the ground, Rikku walked over to where Wakka lay, his blitzball tucked like a pillow under his head. Youthful crush or not, she could not deny the desire she had to sneak one little…

Her lips lingered on his for a moment as she savored the taste and sensation, even if he was not aware of it. Wakka moaned in his sleep as he shifted to a more comfortable position. Rikku smiled to herself as she felt triumphant at eliciting such a response from him. Climbing back up to her tree spot, Rikku began to relax with contentment, remembering the moment they shared even if there were doubts that they were not meant to be.

"Lulu…" the whisper passed from his lips unheard by Rikku as she drifted into slumber.


	2. Prying Eyes

**Author's Notes:** I originally wrote _Stolen Moment_ as a drabble but had some plot bunnies pop up that encouraged me to write more to the story. This will be a little angsty but some smut too. It is going to be a companion story to a one-shot, one-chapter ficlet titled _Pegaeae_. I'll eventually post it and that story will be covering the Auron/Lulu portion of this chapter in more detail.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim ownership of characters or games, only themes within.

**Prying Eyes**

Warm and inviting were the sensations she remembered. Whenever Rikku thought back to the kiss she stole from Wakka, his familiar scent of sun-baked beaches and a lingering air of long ago applied sun lotion hit her with alarming clarity. Everything that he was indeed belonged to him solely. Rikku had hoped that after her little stunt the crush would subside but it was quite the contrary.

The slumber that finally came to Rikku after the kiss only seemed to drown her completely in the subconscious wants of her mind that were held at bay while she was awake. The caress she had taken opened a floodgate of desire that Rikku was shocked she harbored in the deep recesses of her mind. Now, she wanted more but would the object of her obsession permit it to happen?

Awakening once more in the middle of the night, Rikku looked below to see Wakka was still very much asleep and snoring on top of that. _I need a cool splash to calm me down_, Rikku thought as she climbed down the tree and headed away from the clearing. She kept her eyes wide open as she went along, not wanting any fiends to take her by surprise. However, strange noises not like fiends seemed to resound in the woods. Eyes wide and hands clamped firmly over her mouth, Rikku ducked behind a bush as she came to the source.

Peeking out carefully, Rikku realized Auron and Lulu had not seen or heard her. The young Al-Bhed girl stared in fascination at the scene before her. Both the legendary swordsman and powerful black mage were locked in an embrace in naught but their skins. Rikku had suspected the fling between them true but never expected to see stark proof of it. She knew it would be wise to sneak away quietly but her unexpected intrusion kept her rooted to the spot with strong curiosity.

Auron sat upon the underwater floor of the spring, his bottom half hidden by the water that came up to his waist. Lu sat in his lap, her lower body also hidden under the surface. From the way the two moved and groaned, Rikku knew much more was going on between them. Auron's hands held Lu tightly but gently across her back as he hungrily suckled and nibbled at a plush, rounded breast. Lu's head was thrown back in ecstasy, her wet, unbound hair cascading down her back like a dark, crystal curtain waterfall.

Rikku could not take her eyes away from the hardened, muscled body of Auron that was usually hidden under his armor and red jacket. It reminded her of the strong arms of a blitzer who she yearned to have envelope her and hold her covetously against his chest. Letting her gaze go to Lu, Rikku sighed at the sight of the grown woman. The youthful form of a teenager still was the shell Rikku lived in for at least another couple years. She did not envy Lu but simply wished she had the same charm and effect the mage had on men, purposely done or not.

The sounds from the pond hit a sudden high pitch then quieted to low murmurs. Rikku watched as the two lovers sagged against each other, their faces hidden by the black veil of Lulu's hair as they rested their foreheads together. Rikku, knowing this was her chance to make an exit before they did see her, began to step backward to slip back to the clearing. However, as she turned around, Rikku ran into something tall and warm. The familiar smell of sand invaded her environment and Rikku looked up to see Wakka's face. Looking past Rikku to what was behind her, his eyes were full of disbelief that quickly filled with pain before he turning on his heel to haste back to the camp.


	3. Chance Taken

**Author's Note**: Much more to come and lots of yummy goodness action!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Final Fantasy X and do this for my own entertainment as well as for my readers. I made no financial gain off of writing this.

**Chance Taken**

Rikku ran as fast as she could after Wakka as he barreled through the trees and bushes. As soon as she knew they were far enough away from Auron and Lulu, she called after him hoping that he would stop. Rikku was not sure what compelled her to go after him, especially after the look she saw in his eyes. She was familiar with what he was feeling since she had seen who Wakka truly cared for and loved by the way he looked at Lulu with Auron. It was the same thing that was tearing apart Rikku's insides that very moment after seeing the truth as to who really held his heart. Despite the defeat she felt, Rikku kept going because she could not bear to know Wakka was hurt and felt betrayed. She still cared for him even if he did not return it the same way.

"Wakka! Stop!" she cried out, feeling her breath come shorter with each stride, her energy falling as he got further from her.

A loud bang caused Rikku to stop suddenly with her heart racing inside her chest while also seemingly beating in her ears. She stood still and tried to quiet her breathing as she tried to hear where Wakka had gone. Hearing a cracking of wood and a muffled groan, the Al-Bhed girl sprinted in the direction of where the sounds came from. She entered the campsite clearing to find Wakka cradling his hand, blood droplets below it on the ground, and a deflated blitzball next to him.

Not wanting to interrupt Yuna's alone time, Rikku hurried to Wakka's side after grabbing her nearby pack. She began pulling out items to help him: a potion, gauze, and splints. Rikku was not sure if he broke any bones after punching the nearby tree trunk that had blood stains on it. Wakka did not even look at her as she gathered everything together. When he eventually would, Rikku wanted to try her best to help him.

"Lemme be," he said quietly, crushed.

"Come on, Wakka," she replied. "We have to have you good and healthy to protect Yunie, ya know?"

"Donchya pretend with me, Rikku," he turned bitter. "You saw what I did. I was following you, ya? And look what happened…"

Her silence and downcast eyes confirmed the truth to him. Turning slightly away, he shook his head sadly.

"It's no big deal, right?" Rikku tried to shrug it off. "Just surprising."

"I love Lulu, Rikku!" he all but yelled it at her, causing the girl to cringe from him. "How could she do dis to me?"

"Maybe she doesn't know," Rikku tried to help him before realizing the reality to her counseling. "You can't blame her for that?"

"She should know," he said sourly.

The blitzer who was so strong in the face of danger just as much as he was a dominant force in blitzball, turned away ashamed. He covered his face with his good hand as his body shook with silent sobs. Rikku felt her own eyes clouding with tears but blinked them back. Reaching out, she took his injured hand and began to treat it. Luckily nothing was broken, just bruising and cuts, so Rikku finished quickly. She let him continue in his sadness despite wanting to hold him. Fighting the urge, she picked up the flattened blitzball and began to mend the hole Wakka had busted into it.

"You don't hafta do that," Wakka said suddenly.

"I want to," Rikku said, looking into his tear-streaked face. "For you."

"Why?" he asked.

"To make you happy, I guess," she said with a shrug then turned her eyes away. "Otherwise, how are you going to do battle with fiends and protect Yunie without your blitzball?"

Wakka smiled slightly at her comment, "You're a good friend, Rikku. I'm sorry I have been so mean to ya lately. Just ignore me next time, ya? I'm getting over it."

"Good to hear it," she said with a small smile. "If there's anything you need, let me know?"

"Aww, ok then," he said as he watched her inflate his blitzball again, the mended hole hardly noticeable.

* * *

Rikku frowned as she watched Wakka ahead of her. Despite her attempt to cheer him up, his spirits fell once more. She was not sure if it was Wakka dwelling on the night in Macalania or the reminder of the past when Father Zuke visited them in the Calm Lands that had made his mood change. The slight caress at the small of Lulu's back by Auron, caught by both Rikku and Wakka, did not help either.

Her own feelings seemed to come forth again from the short sabbatical taken while she tried to focus on Yuna's pilgrimage. Yet, the sight of Wakka suffering made her ache more for knowing the eating away sensation he had within. There was also the agonizing need she had to make him forget about Lu and Rikku wanted to let Wakka escape from the cage in which he had imprisoned himself. She wanted to show him the great things and places outside of his narrowed perception and desires. That she could do so much for him beyond that.

Uncertainty and fright kept her from saying it to him for fear of rejection. Even as Yuna and her guardians began to scale the foothills of Mount Gagazet, Rikku felt the urge grow stronger due to her realization of how close to the end and possible death they were. Those thoughts began to build up the confidence she needed as she faced the possibility Wakka might never know how she felt.

It was the first cold night they spent on their climb to the summit that Rikku noticed her chance. Auron and Lulu had volunteered to watch the outside of their cave, which also happened to be near some hot springs the group discovered earlier. Yuna and Tidus decided to have some privacy in the warm oasis with Kimahri not far from them. That left Wakka all to Rikku for a while but she wanted to plan it perfectly. Lost in her thoughts and trying not to think about the cold seeping through her blanket causing her to shiver, Rikku did not realize the opportunity she opened for Wakka.

"You're gonna catch somethin' if you don't stay warm," Wakka said, throwing his own blanket over her shoulders.

"What about you?" she asked in concern, noticing the goose bumps starting to appear over his skin. "This isn't exactly sunny Besaid for you, ya know?"

"I can handle it," he said with a wave of his hand to dismiss the thought. "Besides, you need it more than I do."

"No, Wakka! I don't want you to freeze!" she said, opening up her arm to offer a warm spot next to her under the blankets.

"I guess I could do dat then," he said as he huddled next to her.

Inhaling for a deep breath, Rikku caught the smell of fresh snow and the aura of Besaid all mixed into one wafting scent. It was a strange concoction of very different places but it also reminded her of her thoughts the night her lips found his. Looking to the blitzer, Rikku had her mind set as she gazed into his face. _Close your eyes and go for it._

"Rikku, what are you...?"

The warmth of his lips seemed to pass right into Rikku, sending hot waves through her limbs. Wakka did not pull away but he did not quite kiss her back either. _He's surprised,_ she told herself as she continued. Thrills radiated in her mind at the new way it felt to kiss Wakka while he was awake. He held his breath as she tasted him again, not sure of what to do. When she finished and opened her elated eyes, he looked at her dumbfounded and speechless at first.

"Wha... why did you do dat?" Wakka stammered.

"I wanted to, silly," she said with a smile. "I thought perhaps we could have fun while everyone's away."

"Rikku..." he began but she already heard it coming in his tone; though, the astonishment gave her some hope. "We can't do dat. I... I don't think of you... you and me like dat."

"I understand," she said but drew closer to him. "Could we try it just this once? I know I'm not Lulu but I can try! Really, I can. I want to see you happy, Wakka, because I know you're not."

"You never could be Lu, Rikku," he said.

"Don't think about that then," Rikku said. "She isn't here but I am! Forget about her for now and look to who is here for you."

He opened his mouth as if to say something then hung his head with a shake.

Wakka sighed, "I can't, Rikku. You're so young..."

"It isn't like I haven't seen or done things before," she said. "I know what I'm doing. You_ need_ this."

The orange-haired blitzer remained quiet, not arguing her last point because he knew she was right. Taking his non-response as acceptance, Rikku learned in to begin anew.


	4. Fulfillment

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim ownership of characters or games, only themes within.

**Fulfillment**

Underneath her lips, Rikku felt Wakka suck in a breath in preparation. She tenderly kissed him, feeling no resistance or response from him. To her it _felt right_ and she went a little further. She teased apart his lips, slipping the tip of her tongue into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. A shiver rumbled through him but it was not from the cold in the cave. Rikku pressed harder into the kiss, bringing a gasp from Wakka. The extra force caused them to rock backward and he instinctually reached up to grab her but found hot skin beneath his own.

Something clicked in that movement, it could have been the grinding of their hips or the slight moan from Rikku but Wakka wound his arms around her back and began to press back against her assaulting kisses. She near melted in his embrace as her daydreams began to come true. Wakka must have sensed her momentary disorientation because Rikku felt him tighten his hold around her. His moves further encouraged the release of her inner wanting and she found herself pressing her groin down on the bulge she felt inside his pants, tightening her encircling legs.

The roughness of Wakka's hands from years of blitzball practice and hard, physical work made their play more real to Rikku as he hesitantly began to explore her body. She felt his palms slide from her shoulders down over her clothing following her back, then passed his hands over the slight curve of her small hips. Rikku felt Wakka lean in to her touch as she ran her hands underneath his top and felt the contours of his chest. She had watched him on many occasions shirtless, wanting to simply feel his features under her fingertips and now she was getting that chance. She quickly pulled the top of his over his head and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, suckling the warm flesh as her hands roved over him.

Wakka, taking her first move of undressing as a cue, ran his hands down her bare legs until he came to her boots and strapped on travel equipment. Moments later her items lay in a pile as his hands traveled from her tiny feet and up to her thighs. Rikku giggled as his hands found a particularly sensitive spot, his thumbs on the insides of her thighs and close to the hem of her tiny shorts. He moved away so he could look into her face, a warm smile spreading across his lips. Rikku smiled too, feeling a wonderful sense of being loved even if it were a strange friendship turn for them. Tucking a wayward strand of blonde hair behind her ear, Wakka caressed the side of her face, his fingers trailing along her skin as if he was contemplating a new way to see her in his mind. She had imagined he would be the kind, slow type to take in every moment.

Rikku closed her eyes as Wakka's face came to hers again, a soft kiss between them as his hand drifted down her neck and over her collarbone. Rikku gasped into his mouth as he carefully led his fingertips over her breast, feeling her hardening nipple beneath her clothing. His other hand crept up her leg further, his fingers lifting the edge of her shorts to sneak underneath. Taking notes from Rikku, Wakka began to trail kisses down her neck and nibbled at the curve of her neck meeting her shoulder causing Rikku to utter a few squeals of enjoyment. Wakka groaned as Rikku buckled against his hand that had finally come to her wet folds after sneaking under her shorts. Her clothed opening rubbed over his hardened shaft, also still hidden in his pants but still sensitive enough to anything outside of his clothing.

Not wanting to be outdone, Rikku began to unbutton Wakka's pants and slid her hands under the waistline. She slid her hands around his waist to his back, trailing downward over the taut muscles of his backside. She brought one of her hands over his hips and stopped as her fingers came in contact with the thick and readied flesh of his length, bringing a shuddery breath from Wakka. Smiling to herself as Wakka began to stroke her nub and suckle harder at her neck, Rikku ran her nails lightly over his sensitive skin causing him to lose his concentration more than once.

"Don't be a tease, Rikku," he whispered harshly in her ear.

"Why not?" she said back with a grin.

Without warning she wrapped her hand around his shaft and squeezed as she began to stroke him at the same pace he was rubbing her nub. Again Rikku pressed again his hand as a finger slid into her and Wakka gave a hard pinch to her nipple in retaliation. Wakka pressed his face into her neck as she quickened her strokes, trying to muffle the loud grunts and moans from deep within his throat and chest so that the others outside the cave would not hear. A moment later, Rikku stopped touching him and began to raise her shirt. Her eyes twinkled as she looked into Wakka's own eyes as she began to remove it but suddenly he reached out and stopped her.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I dunno if I should do dis," he said hesitantly.

"I thought you were ready?" Rikku said slightly hurt they got that far only to stop but she brought her hand up to turn his face back towards hers.

"I… uh… have never done dis before," he said sheepishly. "I'm kinda nervous."

"Oh!" Rikku said with a little surprise since she had never expected Wakka to have little experience, but she gave him a comforting smile. "Would you like me to just take care of you then?"

"Ok…" he said with a little uncertainty.

Rikku felt his whole body violently shudder as she suddenly moved her position and took his shaft fully into her mouth. She flicked her tongue over the sensitive tip while also running it along the whole length. The struggle Wakka was having in trying to keep his voice from echoing through the cavern was mighty since Rikku could feel him gripping her head and shirt as he clenched and unclenched his fists. _I want to hear you say it. Say my name, Wakka. Tell me what I'm doing is wonderful._

"Ple… please, it's so… much," he managed. "Oh, Rikku. Don't… stop."

Instead she quickened her strokes and began to fondle the tightening sac beneath the red bed of curls she faced. A stifled cry was barely restrained from him as she pressed her fingers against his most sensitive areas. She knew he was nearing his release but she wanted to help him keep going. The inevitable was to come, Rikku soon realized, as she felt his leg muscles tighten under one of her hands. An explosion burst forth and she swallowed him swiftly as he cried softly out her name into her ear. After she finished, Wakka still had not recovered. He was breathing quick and hard but it eventually began to slow for him.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yea, much better," he said with a smile then realized the awkward silence that came between them.

"Will you keep me warm tonight, Wakka?" she asked.

"Whatever you'd like," he said with the sheepish grin on his face again, still drunk off his release.

Rikku spread out one of the blankets on the cold floor then lay down as Wakka did the same behind her. As he pulled the other blanket over them, Rikku snuggled against his bare chest and wrapped an arm around his torso. She was about to fall asleep when Wakka spoke up.

"Uh… so what now? What are we, Rikku?"

"We're still friends, I guess," she said looking up at his warm eyes. "But I'm ok with whatever you're comfortable with."

"Lemme think about dat then," he said thoughtfully. "I'm sorry I messed it up earlier."

"Don't worry about it," she said as she squeezed him closer to her. "I enjoyed myself and I'm glad I could help!"

"You know, all those things I did I learned from Chappu," he explained with a bit of reminiscing. "I never had dat much attention as he did. He taught his older brother a few things though! For when I'd finally get a girl and all."

"Well, you have one for now," she whispered softly.

"Rikku?"

"Mm hm?" she mumbled near slumber with her face nestled in his chest.

"I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it before Zanarkand, ya know? There's more to worry about without gettin' caught in other problems," he said, a lot seemingly on his mind. "I focused on blitzball and Father Zuke's pilgrimage before… just too much on my mind, ya? I wanted to do dis right for Yuna."

"I know," she sighed. "But why can't you have fun at the same time? Look at the others."

He appeared thoughtful for a moment, "Ya, I guess you're right. Well, either way, I'm happy."

"That's all I wanted to hear," she whispered before letting herself completely go to sleep.

More than a couple raised eyebrows were obvious when the troop came to bed that night and switched duty roles as well as the next morning when they set off. Wakka mostly muttered to himself about needing his privacy but there was a lighter air about him than from the day before. Rikku's own usual giddiness and bouncy nature returned with full force, thus giving a calmer, relaxed mien to the group despite the impending troubles ahead. For the time being, a little more hope reached through the bleakness.


	5. Lasting Remembrance

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Final Fantasy game worlds and will not make any financial gain from what I write. It is all for my own insane self-indulgence.

Author's Note: Here's the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed the story!

**Chapter Five: Lasting Remembrance**

Rikku paused at the doorway unsure if she wanted to knock. Wakka had stolen away to one of the rooms on her father's airship after they boarded and settled, taking Auron's suggestion to wait around and think of something. Rikku knew that Wakka had been shocked and pained to learn the truths of the religion he held so dearly and followed unquestioningly. Yunalesca had shaken everyone to the core with the reality of Yevon's teachings and its history in Spira. However, Wakka was the one who held to it the strongest of the group and this day was definitely a change for him. Rikku did not know if her presence would be soothing and comforting or a reminder of what was against his beliefs. Finally deciding she had to find out no matter what, Rikku rapped her knuckles on the metal door.

"What?" came a low groan from inside.

"It's me," she piped up. "Can I come in?"

There was a pause before the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard coming closer. The latch unlocked and the door opened, showing a tired and worn Wakka holding the door open for her to enter. After she was inside, Wakka shut the door and locked the latch again. Rikku had barely turned around to face him when she was snatched up by Wakka and pressed against his chest, his mouth hungrily pursuing hers. Rikku did not even have a moment to gasp and catch her breath as he picked her up then placed her on the bed, his body heavy upon her as he continued the relentless assault.

The evidence of his weariness was gone and replaced by a visage of a famished man seeking distraction in love-play to slip away from reality. Rikku relented and let herself slip into the quick pace Wakka was setting. The intensity of his drive was overwhelming and it took Rikku all she had to not become lost in the various sensations he was bringing out of her. His kisses turned harsher as he tasted her mouth, nibbling on her lips and toying with her tongue. Rikku moaned into him as Wakka's hands ran tantalizingly up her legs and under her shorts. The memories of his fingers touching her a few nights before came back and she arched into him in anticipation.

The sweet, slow romance of the night they had before was a complete opposite as they feverishly tore at each other, seduction playing no part as lust and want took over. Rikku let go of any last reservations or doubts in her head. She quickly kicked off her boots and socks that thudded against the short carpet on the floor. Gasps escaped her mouth as Wakka began to lift her shirt after releasing the buckles along the side. He had pulled at them so frantically that Rikku almost thought he would rip the clasps from the seams but he managed finally to unlock them with no damage.

"Make me forget, Rikku," he whispered to her suddenly, the first words he said to her since she came inside the room before he returned to her body.

Rikku threw her head back with a loud moan as Wakka's mouth captured a perky, rosette nipple. One hand kneaded her small, rounded breast while the other began to unbuckle her belt and pull down her shorts. Rikku finally remembered where she was and got onto her own task of unzipping and unfastening Wakka's pants. The hard bulge pressing against her was not hard to miss. She ran her fingers up along his shaft lightly after she freed it from his clothing. He bit her hard on her breast in response, garnering a giggle from her.

Eventually leaving her breasts be but still laying his palms upon them, Wakka began to kiss down her body and over her stomach. His hands began to follow him and stopped on her slim hips as Wakka licked his tongue over Rikku's smooth stomach. She wanted him to take his time but that was no longer a luxury for them, especially being on the run and her Pop's airship could not hide them forever. If only she could save this moment with him and never let it end.

Thinking perhaps he had heard her thoughts, Wakka slowed his pace and came to meet her mouth again. They both reveled in the touch of their bare chests against each other, every inch of skin screaming with the intensity of each caress. Rikku paused as she felt the soft, hardened length on the inside of her thigh. She knew she wanted it badly from Wakka and had dreamed of it but did he want to go that extra step. Wakka, sensing her uncertainty, looked her in the eyes and nodded his head as he ran his knuckles over her cheek.

Meeting him with a kiss, Rikku let Wakka know she was ready as much as he was. Her breath caught as she felt his shaft begin to slid in her entrance. Wakka dropped his head to the spot between her shoulder and neck as he moaned at the new feelings and pleasures he had not yet experienced. Wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, Rikku welcomed him happily as she felt him press fully into her to the hilt. They lay still together as Wakka collected his bearings and finally began to slowly move in and out of her.

Rikku nuzzled her face into Wakka's chest as he rained kissed down upon her head with each thrust. He eventually began to pick up speed and Rikku shuddered under the assault as her body was thrown into crushing wave after wave of pleasure. Wakka's breath had become haggard as he kept going, possibly holding on to whatever thread of coherence that encouraged him to not stop.

"Wakka…" she sobbed as she reached her peak, her muscles squeezing him reflexively.

She felt him collapse against her as he met his end as well, a warmth seeping throughout her body as his breathing slowed and heart pounded through his chest into hers. She held him tightly, their heated, sweaty bodies sticking together. Rikku did not want to let go she wanted to hold him like that until he was satisfied.

"Hey, Rikku…"

"Ya, Wakka?" she whispered, dropping her face against his cheek and placing her mouth against his ear.

"You're right," he said with a deep breath. "Dat wasn't so bad."

She giggled happily as she clutched him tighter as he quickly kissed her hot neck and ear.

"I told ya you'd enjoy yourself," she said.

"Yup," he said as he suddenly flipped them, bringing her on top of him so they could face each other and Rikku rested her head on his chest as she looked down at him. "I'm sorry, Rikku."

"For what?" she asked.

"Being a jerk 'bout the Al-Bhed and all," he said truthfully. "You ain't so bad. And mebbe… if I hadn't been so hard-headed about it before, we could have met sooner, ya?"

"It's okay," she said, kissing his nose. "We've got now."

* * *

Rikku let Wakka relax on the bed as she slipped into the adjoining bathing chamber to wash up. He had fallen asleep into a peaceful slumber not long after they had finished many more experiences together; no sign of his earlier worries or troubles marring his calm features. She had rested as well, her head propped on his chest as she listened to him breathe and his heart beat. However, she did not fall asleep and instead let herself enjoy the music of sounds she listened to while feeling his warm body against hers.

Eventually the others or even her father would come looking for them so she made the choice of leaving the comfortable place in bed. The grime and dirt of traveling in Spira still clung to her and having no access to a bath let the filth pile on further. Finally having that luxury, Rikku wanted to put it to good use. Drying her hair with a towel, Rikku found Wakka awake in the bedroom without his clothes on, just a pair of his underwear. He stood looking out the window at the sun high in the midday sky as he made a Yevon prayer bow. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she watched him as he went through the moves of the prayer, his lean muscles moving with each stand and bended knee. His back rippled with raw strength and she could not help but get lost in the beauty of his form. The low, slightly off-tune melody of the Song of Prayer came from him but Rikku would not interrupt. However, she had speak to him once a thought came into her head, hitting her like a blitzball to the head.

"That's it!" she cried. "The song, it has to do with Sin!"

Wakka turned to her with a confused face then his features softened as he realized what she meant, enlightenment dawning on him.

"You're right," he said a moment later. "We gotta go tell everyone!"

Rikku began to throw her clothes back on as Wakka collected his things. As she was fixing her hair, Wakka took her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"I knew we were a good team!" he said before running out the door with Rikku after him, beaming happily.

* * *

"That was really sweet of you, ya know?"

Wakka looked down into the pair of dazzling green eyes watching him as they stood at the back of the airship's bridge.

"Nah, it was nothin'," he waved off the apology speech he had just made to Yuna, his fellow guardians, and Cid's bridge team. "I told ya I'd get over my Al-Bhed problem, ya? That was my way of lettin' everyone know."

"Thanks," she smiled and he returned it.

"Hey, Rikku?" he asked as she turned to him again. "I wanna thank you, too... for being there for me. I dunno how I could have done dis without ya."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just make sure we kick Sin's butt!" she said excitedly.

"Right!" he said with a cheer as everyone turned to stare at his sudden, loud outburst. "Sorry, just gettin' the team ready, ya?"

They all smiled with a laugh before turning back to the navigational sphere in the middle of the room. However, a sadness accompanied Lu's smile before she turned away and clutched absently at Auron and his cloak next to her. Rikku frowned at it in concern but also did not miss the worry suddenly on Wakka's face.

* * *

It felt as if it may never end for them as battle after battle went on for them. Rikku knew they could not last forever but she felt like she could. She mixed, tossed, hit, and struck everything Sin threw at her and the others, right down to the end of Yu Yevon as the evil being burst in an explosion of color and fire. The joy and triumph on Wakka's face when he looked to her mustered a rejoicing cheer from Rikku at their success.

Everything was not yet done. Yuna began her dance of sending so that the fayth and Jecht could finally rest. It was with shock though that they saw Auron begin to disappear before their eyes with pyre flies flying around him. Lulu's actions earlier on the airship finally made sense to Rikku and she respected the black mage even more so than before for the strength and courage she had when facing the departure of her lover and not stopping Yuna from the act of Sending. Then there was Yuna who had lost Tidus as well, her heart also torn asunder. That was how Rikku knew what she shared with Wakka was soon to be over despite the wonderful turn it had taken for them. Things were going back to as they were before without the presence of Auron, Tidus, and Sin but they would never forget.

"Rikku," Wakka said as he held her in his arms in his bed on the airship. "I gotta help Lu out and keep an eye on her, especially now with Sir Auron gone. Gotta take her back home to Besaid, ya know?"

She understood what it meant even if Wakka's intent was all well meaning in a friendship way toward the mage. Rikku knew she and Wakka were not meant to be in this life.

"I know," Rikku said quietly as she snuggled against him, not wanting to let go, then thought to herself, _At least we had this moment together_.

Rikku fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
